heaven's got a plan for you
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: Kaia's screams still echo in his ears as Jack tries to orient himself in this new world. Tag to 13x09, The Bad Place


**A/N: Wow I'm actually writing. I've been finding it so difficult to finish this, which is frustrating because I know exactly what I want to write for episodes 10, 11 and 12, but I can't post them out of order.**

* * *

Flashes of lightning permeate through the dirty windows of this place criss-crossing Jack's vision as he attempts to orient himself in this new world. Kaia's screams still echo in his ears, and Jack hopes more than anything that she's okay. That she's not dead, unlike Derek. Derek, who had helped Jack, only for the angels to kills him for it. He is another weight against Jack's soul, another person he couldn't save.

But he can still finish the one good thing he set out to do. Mary Winchester hangs above him, only the bar of her cage keeping her upright. She looks at him, but she doesn't seem frightened or confused. Just tired.

Jack wants to say something to her, but he can't find the words. Sam and Dean aren't here to help him, though he's not sure if he's scared or relieved at that realisation. He's glad that they're not here, because that means that they won't have to see how their mother has suffered, won't have to feel the guilt he knows they would for not saving her sooner.

Not yet, anyway.

But. He wishes they were here because he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to save people like they do. He couldn't save the security guard, he couldn't save Derek, and now he can't save Mary. At least Sam and Dean would be able to help her.

Not only that, though, but this is the world that they locked Lucifer in when Jack was born. Lucifer, Jack's father, who wanted him to hate everything Jack had learned to love. Lucifer's presence here frightens Jack more than he could say, because he knows that Lucifer will be not be happy with the person his son has become. He might not hurt Jack, not in the way he is hurting Mary Winchester - at least, Jack assumes it's Lucifer who trapped her like this - but he would not be kind, like Castiel and the Winchesters are.

Mary looks like she is trying to speak, but before she can, the door to this broken down chapel is flung open and a group of angels stride in. A dark-skinned man is at the head, and Jack wonders for a moment if this is Lucifer. He doesn't feel the connection he thinks he would if it were his father, although there is a power emanating from him, greater than that of the other angels surrounding him.

A slow smile spreads across his face as he takes in Jack. "Well, well, well, what have we hear? Another visitor from Paradise?"

Jack stands slowly, attempting to keep his distance from the angels. "Who are you?" he asks cautiously.

"My name is Michael," the angel supplies, and a thrill of terror shoots through Jack at the name. He had read about Michael in the book - the Bible, he thinks it was called - and he knows that Michael is someone to be feared.

"And you," Michael continues, pointing at Jack. "Are a Nephilim. A powerful one too; I can sense it. We could use your help."

"N-no," Jack stammers. "I won't do it."

Michael laughs and glances at his subordinates. "He thinks he has a choice," he mocks. The other angels laugh too, and Jack looks around nervously, searching for a way out. He wants to save Mary, but he can't if he, too, is caught.

"Take him," Michael commands, and the angels begin to converge on Jack. He raises his palms and tries to blast them away, but his powers won't work. They grab his arms, dragging him to Michael. Jack struggles, but the angels are stronger than he is, and he ends up inches away from Michael, who studies him carefully.

"Alright," he says after a while. "Release the woman. We have a new challenge on our hands."

Jack stares up into Michael's face, at the amused cruelty he saw there. He know what is coming will not be pleasant and he wonders if maybe Lucifer would have been kinder after all.

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm done! Expect the next few to come soon. Thank you guys for reading this and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review if you have a moment. Bye!**


End file.
